Due to their relatively low power consumption and long lives, LEDs are desirable light sources. Laser light sources are at times desirable because of their long lives, high intensity, and superior collimation. LEDs and laser light sources are narrow-band light sources, or in other words, provide colored light. While these light sources provide unpolarized light, there are many applications for which polarized light is desired. LCDs, for example, operate on polarized light, and so to use one of these light sources to illuminate an LCD-based display, it would be necessary to convert the light from these sources to polarized light. One approach for generating polarized light from an unpolarized source is to use a filtering polarizer, but that approach also filters out approximately 50% of the light energy. Further, oftentimes a “white” light source is desired, but LEDs instead generate specific colors—e.g., red, green, blue, and yellow.